Something's Burning
by Fool'sErrand
Summary: Remus comes back to 12 Grimmauld Place, and when he and Sirius are in the same room things heat up. There are surprised order members, and burnt eggs. (my 2nd story, advice appreciated!)


**_Something's Burning_**  
  
With a gentle pop Remus Lupin appeared in the dark kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. He both loved and loathed this house. He loathed it because this was straight out of Sirius's nightmares, the breeding ground of his pain and fear. He loved it because Sirius, at this moment, was here.  
  
It was well after midnight, and the house was silent. The children had gone to Hogwarts, and the members of the Order of the Phoenix were all sleeping. Remus kicked off his shoes, leaving them by the closet near the stares. With a second small pop he arrived and the top of the stares and entered into a dark bedroom somewhere above the kitchen. A small smile of contentment appeared on his care-worn face as he approached the bed. He knelt down and kissed the forehead of the pale black haired figure sprawled across the bed. Sirius turned over and smiled sleepily.  
  
"Hello love" he murmured, "I've missed you something awful."  
  
With that said he lifted the covers, sifting over to make room. Remus didn't need to be invited twice. He pulled his worn robes over his head, set his wand on the night stand, and slid under the warm covers. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus's naked waist and as Remus stared into his eyes, words failed him. They always did when confronted with those beautiful blue orbs. And in Sirius's embrace his drifted into a gentle sleep, for the first time in over a month he could sleep with ease.  
  
Despite his late arrival Remus awakened with the sun, as he almost always did. Untangling himself from Sirius he proceeded down stares to the kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
He was so focused on the frying eggs in front of him he nearly didn't notice Molly enter the room.  
  
"Hello Remus, dear. When did you get in?" She asked in a motherly tone of voice.  
  
"Quite late, Molly. Must have been nearly two o'clock." He replied, not looking up from his eggs.  
  
"Oh, my! Something I haven't be able to do since I was a girl! Remus, not to heart your feelings, but that toast, it's, well, fairly badly burnt. I don't think you'd want to eat it like that." She said, catching sight of the plate of toast he had just made.  
  
"That's for Sirius, you couldn't pay me to eat food that charred, but he won't have it any other way." The words had just left his mouth when, speak of the devil, Sirius himself made his entrance, in little but his boxers.  
  
"Ah! Toast! Thanks Remus, I can't remember the last time I had a good bit of toast." He said happily.  
  
"Probably not since we lived together, knowing that you are too lazy to make it yourself!" Remus grumbled, shaking his head at his lover.  
  
"Well if that's so, it is only because I could never make toast to compare to yours." He replied sweetly.  
  
Molly rolled her eyes, and left to wake Arthur, Tonks, and Mad Eye. Sirius took advantage of her departure to give Remus a good morning kiss, running his fingers through Remus's graying hair.  
  
"Right!" Barked Mad Eye. "Time for a security check. Where is Lupin and Black?" "Remus is making breakfast, and Sirius is eating it." Molly answered.  
  
"Well, I do suppose their immediate presence is not necessary. But we do need to check and make sure Lupin wasn't followed by the enemy. CONSTENT VIGULENCE!"  
  
With that, Mad Eye removed his eye for witch he was named and placed it into the projector. "Molly, what time did Lupin arrive?"  
  
"Around two o'clock he said"  
  
Mad Eye made some adjustments to the projector. The eye suddenly started spinning, as if it were weaving the picture now in front of them. They saw a transparent Lupin arrive in the kitchen and take off his shoes.  
  
"Watch his shadow now! Keep your eyes open!" Mad Eye yelled.  
  
Lupin disappeared and the picture followed him into a dark room.  
  
"Isn't that Sirius's room?" Tonks asked, turning to Molly looking puzzled. Molly nodded, she knew well enough that the room was Sirius's, but she couldn't remember where Remus's room might be.  
  
They continued to watch as Lupin kissed Sirius's forehead. He undressed and slid into the bed with Sirius. Arthur turned a bright pink as they embraced. Tonks and Molly look at one another as if to ask "did you know about this?"  
  
"Well, all clear" Mad Eye stated, not at all fazed. But then again, he could probably see into the kitchen now.  
  
They all made there way to the kitchen, Arthur still pink in the face.  
  
"I, uhh, didn't know that Sirius and Remus where, uhh..." he trailed off.  
  
"I didn't either, but it does make sense when I think about it. Remus never seemed to have his own guest room, and I know they used to live together. I just thought they where, well, very, err, very close." Molly said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wow, if Sirius mother knew about this...." Tonks shuddered.  
  
"Well, if it bugs you Arthur, you might not want to enter the kitchen..." Mad Eye said in an amused tone.  
  
"Well now! Its doesn't bug me...I'm just caught of guard is all." He assured.  
  
"Your about to be very off guard indeed" Mad Eye said to low to hear.  
  
The group went into the kitchen and came to a dead stop.  
  
Sirius had Remus up against the wall, kissing him deeply. He had undone the first few buttons of Remus robe and was caressing his chest. Remus had one hand in Sirius's hair, the other playing with the band of his boxers a few fingers under the cloth resting on Sirius's arse. They where so caught up in their passionate embrace they didn't notice the group of people that had just walked in.  
  
Tonks's mouth fell open, Molly gasped, and Arthur looked ready to die. Mad Eye cleared his throat. Sirius and Remus spun around, looking mortified.  
  
"Umm, good morning?" Sirius said uncertainly. He was blushing slightly, but his eyes twinkled merrily.  
  
"Damn" Tonks whispered to herself "if I had a man that kissed me like that first thing in the morning I would be hanging around here..."  
  
Remus burst out laughing at both her comment and the oddity of the situation. Having regained his wits he straightened and redid the buttons on his disordered robes.  
  
Mad Eye cleared his throat again, when he had their attention he announced: "Something is burning."  
  
Everyone stared at him, Remus turning pink.  
  
"I'll say!" Muttered Molly  
  
"Eggs," He continued simply. Sirius stared at him as if he were quite mad.  
  
"Your eggs are burning."  
  
Remus turned around, and sure enough the eggs were on fire.

(I want to thank everyone that was so kind when reviewing my first story!)


End file.
